Just Friend, Right?
by raccoonleaf
Summary: It's been three hours since I saw Kaldur at the cafe... and something's been wrong with me since then. It's not supposed to be like this... but since then, my heart has been racing non-stop, it tenses whenever he comes close to me and my heart flutters...
1. Just Friends, Right?

**I Do not own these characters ;)**

**FYI: if the words are in italics that means... flash back.**

* * *

"What should I wear? What should I wear?" M'gann sang as she rummaged through her pink wooden closet. She picked up a pink t-shirt and shook her head.

"No…" she sighed as she threw it in the pile of mediocre clothes. After making six piles of clothes on her floor, M'gann gave up. She walked towards her bed and flopped onto it. 'This is bad.' she thought to herself. She had to leave in twenty minutes and she still wasn't even close to ready.

"Why don't I have any good clothes to wear?" she whimpered through her long exhale. If only she could morph her clothes into something she could wear. Then it hit her. M'gann tapped herself on the head lightly and smiled.

"Hello Megan! You _can_ change your clothes!" The young alien quickly lifted herself off the bed and tried to regain her balance. Once she did, M'gann walked towards her full-length mirror and began to do her magic.

"There we go!" M'gann said, excited. She was now wearing a small yellow and crème colored dress with a pair of white high heel. M'gann began to twirl side to side gracefully, admiring the way the dress flowed.

"Perfect." she said, clasping her hands together. M'gann looked into the mirror again and realized something was off.

"Oh yes, skin color! Oh Megan, people are always telling you humans aren't green!" she said, giggling. She watched as her shade of green emerged into a tanned café au lait skin tone.

"There we go." she affirmed as she nodded her head with delight. M'gann walked away from her mirror and grabbed her white purse.

"Today is going to be great!" she announced with a smile planted on her clear face.

_It was a lovely Friday afternoon. Everyone had gone out except for the young martian girl. Superboy and Artemis was out training with Black Canary and Wally was at his uncle Barry's house. Kaldur was gone (he was in Atlantis for six months, helping Aquaman with a project) and Robin was outside wandering around, leaving Miss. Martian alone to do her thing. M'gann was enjoying the time she was spending with the large television placed in the living room. She sat and observed as an old lady poured brown cake batter onto an oiled black pan. Determined to make a mind-blowing (not literally) cake, she began to jot down notes in a yellow journal titled, "My Baking Journal!," decorated with small unicorn, heart and flower stickers._

"_Megan!" Surprised by the sudden outburst coming from the hallway, the young alien turned to see Robin running into the room, waving his arms in the air with his million dollar smile pasted onto his half-way covered face. M'gann smiled as she mentally squealed, wanting to pinch the little earthling's rosy cheeks. She absolutely adored Robin. He was like another little sibling to her, only he was human. The young acrobat sat himself down next to the beautiful alien and widened his smile. M'gann placed her journal aside and turned off the television, giving the small teenager her undivided attention._

"_M'gann, Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked, grinning. Astonished, a faint blush ran across the alien's face as she slowly processed his question in her head._

"_No. Why? Do you want to hang out with me?" she asked, clapping her hands together. Robin giggled as he leaned back onto the couch completely. _

"_It's like you read my mind." he said, noting, how she jolted up a little. _

"_No mind reading! I swear." she said nervously while waving her hands._

"_I was kidding Miss. Martian!" Robin claimed as he showed his pearly white teeth. Megan beamed at his outstandingly adorable facial features._

"_So what do you want to do? Go to a party? Watch a movie? Go shopping? Uhhh… what else do humans do?" the young alien gently placed a finger on her forehead, thinking. _

"_Why don't we go out to eat?" suggested the younger teenager. Megan radiated as she lightly hit her head._

"_Hello, Megan! Why didn't I think of that?" she said, giggling. Robin smirked while he quickly lifted himself off the comfortable couch._

"_So, it's a date! Meet me at Godiva Café at 11:00! Wear something pretty. Preferably yellow." he said, adding a little wink at the end of his sentence. M'gann furrowed her perfectly defined eyebrows and gave the boy a small pout._

"_Why don't we just go there together? And Why yellow?" she asked as she stood up, straightening out her favorite skirt. _

"_I have to meet up with Batman… and I like yellow." Robin said as he made his way towards the door. M'gann hit her head gently again and smiled._

"_Hello, Megan! I totally forgot. You do that every morning." the young alien said as she placed her hand on her hip' watching the young teenager make his exit. _

"Robin is thirty minutes late." M'gann sighed as she looked at her silver watch. Although she knew that Robin was probably held up with Batman's orders, she couldn't help but to feel disappointed. This was finally her day to hang out with Robin, and get to know him better. To form that brother- sister relationship she always wanted with him. But, here she is, sitting alone at a café, eavesdropping into other peoples conversation as she waits for her date.

A small waitress comes to the disguised alien's table, holding a pitcher of ice cold water. She picks up M'gann's cup and slowly refills it, placing it back to it's original spot.

"Miss. Morse?" The young alien turns to face the waitress, still foreign to the name. The young hostess takes out a small envelope from her pocket and hands it to M'gann.

"This is for you." M'gann eagerly accepts the letter and observes the elegant handwriting that spelt her name.

"Who is it from?" the alien asked as she tore open the skin. The young hostess shifted uncomfortably and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get a name. The letter was found on the waiting table." she said, with disappointment that was directed to herself. M'gann took out the note and placed the torn envelope aside.

"It's okay." she said, smiling. The waitress slowly walked away still holding the pitcher as M'gann begin to read the letter.

"Dear Miss. Martian,

I'm sorry that I can't make it today. Batman has me doing a mission right now; trust me it's not as whelming as you think. But, anyways, don't worry about not having a date; I sent some else to help the day aster! Again, I'm sorry. We can hang out next time!

Love,

Robin"

M'gann folded up the letter and sighed. Feeling her hope drop. Did she just get stood up? No wonder the people on television get upset by this. It hurt. M'gann stared at the glass cup in front of her and began to gulp it down. Feeling relieved, she placed the empty cup down gently and leaned back on her chair. How did her perfect day end up like this?

"Miss. Mar- Megan?" M'gann turned around, meeting eyes with a young teenage boy standing near the café's entrance doorway.

"Kaldur?" she said, feeling the corners of her lips tug into a smile. M'gann quickly stood up form her chair and ran towards the young Atlantean attired in a light gray sweater, dark jeans and a pair white tennis shoes.

"Kaldur, What are you doing here? I thought you were at Atlantis!" She exclaimed while wrapping her arms around his body for a welcoming hug. Kaldur hugged her back still a little shocked by the alien's human-like appearance.

"I-I just came back yesterday. My king allowed me to come visit for a few days before returning." he affirmed, proudly. M'gann released him from her grasp and frowned for a quick second.

"You're leaving again? But you just got here… when are you going back?" she asked, solemnly. Kaldur brushed away the stray pieces of her hair from her forehead and smiled softly.

"I'll be staying here for a week and then I'll be heading back." he chuckled. The young alien nodded and sighed, still not satisfied with the Atlantean's response. She looked up at her team leader and smiled.

"Well, since you don't have much time to stay here… Why don't we just hang out here together?" she suggested. Kaldur looked at the young alien, happy with her invitation.

"I would like that." he said, smirking. M'gann froze, feeling her heart skip a beat. 'What was that?' she asked herself. M'gann soon began to notice heat gathering at her cheeks and feeling herself become… whelmed. 'I don't know what it is… but it feels nice.'

"Megan? Is something wrong?" M'gann shook her head, bringing herself outside of her thoughts and smiled.

"Nope. I'm just really glad you're back." she said, feeling herself become giddy. "Anyways, let's go eat. I heard that the desserts here are really, really good."

Kaldur nodded his head in agreement and stepped aside, allowing the young girl to walk first. Once the two heroes met halfway with the table until they noticed an elderly couple sitting in their seats. They were holding hands and smiling at one another, comfortable with their presence and silence. M'gann looked at the love-birds and beamed. She tapped on Kaldur's arm lightly, trying to grab his attention.

"Isn't that cute?" she asked her companion, pointing at the two lovebirds. Kaldur looked at the young alien and back to the old couple, chortling softly.

"Yes." he replied, admiring their happy romance.

M'gann watched the aged couple that were enjoying their time together. Out of no where, the same waitress that had served her came towards the couplet in an awkward manner.

"I'm sorry, this table is reserved to this couple." she said, pointed her hand towards the heroes. "Please come back after they're done." The old couplet turned around, glancing at the young twain and nodded.

"We apologize." said the old man as he tried to lift himself up, out of the chair with all his might. M'gann made her way towards the man trying to stop him from leaving, but was past by Kaldur. Kaldur gently wrapped his arm around the kind old man's shoulders, and helped him back in his seat.

"It is fine." the young Atlantlean informed him, chuckling. He turned to the waitress, placed a hand on her arm and guided her to the side. The young waitress blushed by the sudden contact and allowed him to move her. M'gann watched as her companion talked to the cute waitress near the wall, feeling uneasy. 'Why do feel like this?' she wondered, wishing that the waitress would just go away. Once M'gann began to realized what she just hoped for, she mentally scolded herself for thinking of such a bad thing. The young alien stared off at her companion as he handed the young waitress a paper-like substance. 'What is that?' she wondered, feeling her heart squeeze uncomfortably. Uneasy, M'gann turned around, meeting eyes with the old woman sitting down.

"Your boyfriend is very kind." she said, pointing behind the alien. M'gann quickly followed to where the woman was pointing to. Her face instantly flushed.

"Uh.. Um.. Kaldur? No, no, no. No, h-he's just a friend. A friend… that's all." she defended while waving her hands. The old woman began to chuckle as she observed the young girl's reactions.

"That's too bad, he seems like a good guy. You better to catch him while you can." she said, giggling. M'gann looked down at her feet, trying to hide the redness that dominated her face. 'What? Kaldur as a boyfriend? No, he's just a friend. Just a friend.' the young alien looked back at her companion, who was still chatting with the young waitress. 'Right?' she asked herself feeling her heart beats returning to it's original tempo. M'gann faced the old woman again and smiled.

"Nope we're just friends." Determined to change the awkward conversation, M'gann began to look for something that could help her. She noticed the aged woman's ring. M'gann began to think, forming questions inside her head.

"How long have you and your date been together?" the alien asked. The aged woman placed her hand on top of her lover's, moving her thumb across his knuckles.

"Exactly 60 years." M'gann nodded, somewhat envious of their happy romance. She always wished of being a real human, not an alien in disguise. She wanted to meet a guy, fall in love, get married, have fifteen children, and grow old together. That was her ideal dream. M'gann inattentively turned her view to Kaldur… 'to fall in love…' and slowly began to drown in her thoughts.

"Megan, are you ready to go?" M'gann looked up at the young Atlantean, dazed.

" What… go? What do you mean? Where are we going?" she asked. Kaldur walked towards the beautiful alien, and stood beside her.

"That is something we decide together." he whispered, giving the alien a small wink. Kaldur placed his hand behind her back, turning them towards the elders.

"You two have a great time." The Atlantean stated with a formal bow. M'gann copied Kaldur and allowed him to guide her towards the exit. Once they left the café, Kaldur turned to his alien friend and sighed.

"I am sorry that we did not eat any of the food in that cafe, even though you really wanted to." M'gann reached over to touch Kaldur's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. We can go next time." she said, watching Kaldur as he returned her smile.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked, as he began to scan the area to find a good bistro. M'gann placed her finger on her forehead and began to think.

"How about we go to a supermarket, buy some food and cook it at the park?" she suggested. Kaldur looked around for a supermarket, spotting The Special H Market. He turned to face M'gann and smiled.

"You have some good ideas… like always" he said, smiling. He began to walk towards the supermarket as M'gann stood there, flustered by his compliment. She was stunned but at the same time burdened, she knew she shouldn't have felt such an impact when the words left his mouth. 'Just friends' she reminded herself before she left to run by his side. 'Just friends…'

* * *

**I love to see different couples :)**

**M'gann and Kaldur I don't know why but i see them as the mom and dad of their young justice group :D**

**It's sad the the show is only thirty minutes long... it needs to be an hour or more. **

**hahaha :) i love young justice.**

**Hopefully i can post the next chapter by tomorrow :)**

**R&R**

***please don't hate ;)***


	2. No More Worries

**_Ohhh goodness~ _hopefully I can update these last few chapters quickly, heehee ;) _Paulinaghost- _thank you for the motivation! I mostly began to see them as a couple when Artemis suggested that Kaldur and M'gann should go out. So, yea :D _mildly me- _thank you for the correction, seriously! I don't know if it's just me but whenever I'm reading someone else's fan fictions, their grammar mistakes just pop out. So thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! _GothChiq80- _I'm _so_ happy you like it :D Kaldar and M'gann aren't that popular as a couple and that's to be expected… haha. Cause, you know, M'gann and Superboy has something going on ;) _Taijien_- thank you, I'm glad you like it! _Shan670- _Ah! I love how they aren't familiar with humans as well! I find both of them just so adorable! Hopefully more people will see them as a pairing! Thank you, for reviewing! Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

"This is so exciting!"

Kaldur jolted as he turned his attention towards the young alien standing beside him. She looked around the store, gripping firmly onto the straps of her white leather purse. An I'm-ready-for-this-so-let's-do-this smile dominated her face as her eyes fell upon different canned merchandises. He felt a small tug on the corners of his lip as he began to push the cart. M'gann readily made her way to front of the pushcart, picking up cans and debated whether it was worthy enough to place inside the red rectangle. So far she had only chosen two. A can of fresh peaches and a can of sliced pineapples. Kaldur picked up one of the packages from the neatly aligned row, and observed it.

"Kelshir's Freshly Cut Peaches?" M'gann leaned back on her heels and spun quickly, meeting eyes with the handsome Atlantean. She held her breath. She briskly diverted her red eyes, feeling a cloud of heat rise onto her face. She let out a nervous chuckle as she began to rub the back of her neck.

"I saw this recipe on TV, and… I thought it would be fun to make. It's called peach crème pie." she chortled. Kaldur nodded as he placed the small can back in it's row.

"It sounds delicious. I bet it will turn out great." he said in his suave, soothing voice. '_Since when did his voice sound so relaxing?' _She thought as she glanced up, settling her eyes on the young boy standing in front of her. For a second she felt as though they were the only ones on earth. That nothing else mattered at that moment. There was no crime, no justice league, nothing. Just them. It seemed so perfect… so magical. Her pulse and the desire to speak to him exhilarated. '_Kaldur'ahm..' _M'gann clenched her fist, feeling hopeless, confused and …. frustrated.

"Oh. We forgot the bread." M'gann jolted as she exited her mind. She looked down at the shopping cart, noticing a stack of cans. Just how long did she doze off?

**x**

After picking up a bag of buns, the pair made their way towards the meat section. It was freezing. It was almost as cold as Megan's favorite aisle, the dessert lane, or what she liked to call it, Sweet Paradise. Despite the odd smell of raw meat, the material looked outstanding. The neatly aligned rows of sausages were placed next to the meat patties, that were placed next to the thick pink chicken legs. Pure, packaged perfections is what Wally would've called them. Kaldur reached towards the piles of meat, grabbing onto two different items. Doubtful on which one to buy, he turned towards the young alien, silently asking for her advice. M'gann observed the pair and pointed towards the one on his left. He nodded in agreement and placed it inside the cart. The young girl smiled to herself, feeling special and needed. She loved how her opinion meant something to him. It made her feel intelligent. A light breeze came across, sending shivers down her spine. The disguised alien wrapped her arms around her chest as she began to stroke her arms for warmth. 'It's so cold…. I should've brought a jacket just in case, stupid me!' Suddenly a thought came to her. She mentally tapped herself on the forehead and smiled. 'Hello Megan! Just change your clothes. Wow, why do I keep forgetting I can do that?' Before she could separate her arms, she felt something soft and warm landing on her back. A sweater. M'gann turned around not expecting Kaldur to be so close to her…. 'Since when was Kaldur standing behind me?' she thought, fondling nervously at the ruffles on her yellow dress. She held her breath as the young man leaned towards her, helping her put the sweater on correctly. He zipped of the sweater and fixed the hood in the back to side it evenly.

"You looked cold." he breathed softly, smoothing out the wrinkles that formed on the shoulders. M'gann gulped as she suppressed the shudder that ran throughout her body whenever his hand brushed against her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks, but aren't you going to be cold?" Kaldur chuckled as he began to push the girl's hair off her covered shoulders, appearing to be unaffected by the physical contact.

"I do not get cold, remember? I am Atlantean." he whispered, grinning as he looked down at the girl who was staring at the floor. He smiled. He never noticed how much taller he was than her. She was exactly a head shorter than him. She looked so fragile and petite, especially since she was wearing his favorite gray sweater that was much too big for her. M'gann glanced up at the boy, locking eyes for a quick second. His heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were a brilliant maroon color. 'beautiful…' he thought. A small shade of red crept onto Kaldur's cheeks as he hastily looked away.

"It suits you." he breathed out, unevenly. Placing his hand on her head, slowly petting her as he walked back towards the cart. _'What was that?' _M'gann asked, as she stood absolutely still, her face flushed and her heart throbbing. A small frown formed on her lips as she planted one hand on her rapidly beating heart. 'Kaldur'ahm… what are you doing to me?' Behind the young alien, the Atlantean turned his back towards her, covering his mouth with his hand. His olive-colored orbs were covered and his head was hanging low, desperately trying to hide the visible shade of red that dominated his face. 'M'gann… what are you doing to me?' After the long uncomfortable silence, the young boy coughed and excused himself from the scene. M'gann covered her face and walked over to guard the cart till her companion returned.

**x**

Kaldur stood in front of the bathroom mirror, leaning onto the white sink, and piercing into his reflection. His face flushed and wet. He released a long uncomfortable sigh as he rinsed his face with the cold running water. 'Useless.' he whimpered. Frustrated, he turned off the running faucet and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, becoming lost in his thoughts. He let out a long sigh and felt the corners of his lips lift. How did this even begin?

_It was two days ago on a windy Friday afternoon. Everybody was gone. The leaves were falling, and the wind was swirling. 'Where did everyone go?' he questioned, only to be swept away by his surroundings. The distant sounds of the ocean swaying seized the young Atlantean's mind as he walked outside. Kaldur stood tall, breathing into the sweet aroma. He felt so alive… so… whelmed. Kaldur had just come back from a project in Atlantis. Aquaman had requested his help and with great thought he accepted it. Although Atlantis is his home, he felt so much relief in Happy Harbor. It became a second home to him. Kaldur closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the wonder, till he heard something cut through the air. He quickly opened his eyes, and jumped back, staring at a single green arrow pinned to the uneven ground. He heard a small crackle and looked up. Artemis. The young archer looked down, grinning at the surprised Atlantean._

"_Miss me?" she sang. She gave him a small wink and jumped down from the tall green tree. Kaldur smiled as he picked up the standing arrow. _

"_It's about time you came back." Artemis giggled as she ran towards him, throwing her toned arms around his neck for a quick hug. Kaldur and the young archer had formed a close relationship during the week before he six month departure. She was there to talk and to listen to him. When he came to her with the request Aquaman piled on him, she told him she would support whatever decision he chose and that the others would understand as well. And she was right. Unexpectedly, she became the sister he never had. _

"_Where is everyone else?" he asked. Artemis put away her bow and placed both hands on her hips. _

"_They're off training… You know, it wouldn't hurt to give us a note telling us you were coming back today… we would've set up something." she said, sighing. Kaldur'ahm handed the young archer her tool back and tossed a reassuring smile. Kaldur didn't ask why she wasn't training. It was pretty much useless to ask her something like that, she rarely trained with the group six months ago. So he simply shrugged it off. _

"_It is all right. I do not need a celebration. Come, I have much to tell you." he said with calm joyfulness. Artemis chortled as she placed the arrow back into it's rightful spot and sighed._

"_Wow. Modern English please?" she requested, adding a small wink to the end of her sentence. The two smiled as they walked inside. After settling onto the living room couch, Artemis wandering into the kitchen, searching for refreshments._

"_You know, after living here for two years… I still can't remember where we place the cups…it's kinda sad." she sighed quietly through her breath, but loud enough so the visitor to hear. Artemis began rummaging through the different cabinets, growling every time she couldn't find the cups. Kaldur took the time looking around the room, absorbing the memories that rushed towards him. It was all so familiar- smell-wise and appearance-wise. _

"_This place has not changed one bit." he asserted, feeling relief wash over him. Seeing how nothing but small rearrangements were made, made him feel as though he hasn't missed out on much. Artemis crackled as she finally walked in with two glasses of water. She handed one to the young man, who nodded instead of actually saying thank you, and sat down on the cushion next to him. Kaldur placed the cup onto the coffee table and turned his attention to the archer. _

"_How did the team do with my absence?" he asked, with hidden eagerness. Artemis rubbed the back of her neck as she leaned back onto the couch. Silence filled the room as she though back to the first day he left._

"_We did all right, you know? It was a little rocky in the beginning, but soon things started to settle back in place. You know, Megan being her same old bubbly, I-want-to-keep-trying-to-bake-everything-till-I-make-something-that-isn't-burnt self. Superboy and his regular moody, I'm-angry-all-the-time-so-I'm-going-to-break-something self. Wally… ugh. And Robin being his regular kiddy, I'm-going-to-sneak-away-and-come-back-whenever-I-feel-like-it self. So yea, pretty much the same. Anyways, moving on to the important stuff. How was Atlantis?" Kaldur smiled as he placed his elbows onto his knees, intertwining his fingers._

"_Atlantis was great. I did not have much time for myself due to the king's orders, but it was still nice." he reply, chuckling. Artemis mentally rolled her eyes and laughed._

"_So, how did things go with Tula?" she asked, noting the smile on Kaldur's face seemed a bit strained. Kaldur usually didn't tell people about his romance life, mainly because no one bothered to ask, which was more than fine with him. Artemis questioned him about it after she saw Megan making lovey-dovey eyes at Superboy. She was curious about him and wanted to know more about him._

"_Tula is engaged." he affirmed tightening his grip. Artemis' eyes widened in shock._

"_What?" Kaldur warily smiled as he ran his hands through his short, almost-not-even-there blond hair. _

"_Garth had proposed to her last month." The young archer shook her head in disbelief as she soaked in the information. _

"_And you're okay with it?" she asked, showing a hint of worry in her voice. Kaldur presented her with a somewhat reassuring smile._

"_I am happy for her. For both of them." he stated feeling his heart quench a little. Artemis grabbed her drink and took a small sip before putting it back in place._

"_Okay… That's good.. I guess. So you're not in love with her anymore? Right?" Kaldur nodded._

"_She is just a friend, and I am happy with that." Artemis slowly found herself in an awkward situation and shook her head. Silence._

"_Well, anyways. I need you to do me a favor." she said, simply brushing off the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Kaldur looked at the young blonde-haired girl and signaled her to continue._

"_I need you to go meet up with someone tomorrow morning. Don't worry, she's amazing and beautiful." she said, casting a shining grin across her face. Kaldur shifted uncomfortable as his lips fell into a solid line. _

Kaldur turned his attention back onto the young Martian who he was ordered to spend his whole day with. He was hesitant when he accepted the archer's request but once he figured out who he was spending the day with, his worries seemed to fade away. Being with M'gann made him forget about the league, the crime, the underwater project… but most of all, Tula. After a few more minutes, Kaldur made his way out of the bathroom. He walked towards the aisle he had left M'gann and the cart at and smiled, sighing at the feeling of relief. Hearing the sound of exhale, M'gann turned around, facing Kaldur. A smile dominated her face as she waved, her small hand hidden by his long sweater sleeves. A small amount of heat rose to his cheeks as he waved back. Yup, no more league, no more crimes, no more underwater projects and no more Tula.

* * *

**Okay~ Sorry guys for the late update :/**

**had a little tennis injury, haha! I wasn't able to write for a while. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

**Well, since there is FINALLY another break i can start writing more, so yes. :)**

**Enjoy, and also please don't hate. R&R**


	3. Good Luck, Megan!

M'gann watched as Kaldur walked towards the men's bathroom. Once Kaldur entered it, M'gann immediately covered her blush with both hands, blocking any view to her face.

"What was that?" she mumbled as she made her way to the red cart. Images of Kaldur's eyes, nose and lips ran through her head, only making her pulse race more. She slid her hands down to her cheeks and lightly tapped them as she shook her head. 'C'mon, Megan! It's just Kaldur… just Kaldur." Once the young alien began to calm down, she glanced at gray sweater she was wearing. Another blush crept across her face. M'gann sighed in defeat as she squatted down, wrapping her arms around her knees. The young Martian held her right arm up and began to directly poke her own forehead.

"Hello… Megan... Kaldur is just a friend… remember? Plus, even though you do like him…you know his heart already belongs to someone else…" M'gann closed her eyes, allowing the memory from two years ago come rushing back to her.

**…**

_Everyone was gone. Wally and Robin were off enjoying their 'bro-time', tagging Superboy along with them while Artemis told the alien that she was going off to train in the woods with Aqualad, leaving the poor Martian alone at home. She sighed, feeling herself becoming bored… and hungry. M'gann walked out of her bedroom, going over the notes about human behaviors inside her head. She made her way towards the living room, until she heard familiar voices. Artemis and Kaldur. Without thought, M'gann immediately hid herself by leaning against the wall, towards the entrance, eavesdropping into their conversation. She knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but she couldn't help it… it was so tempting. (Also, she was hoping to know why they were back at the cave…)_

"_So, that's it?" Artemis said, sounding somewhat disappointed._

_Silence._

"_You're just going to give up like that?" M'gann noted how Artemis' voice began to grow slightly harsh._

"_Kaldur, I thought you loved her?" _

_Another silence settled in, but this time Kaldur broke it._

"_I do love her and I probably will for a while, But there is nothing I can do about it." _

"_How about, going after her? Win her heart!" _

"_Tula's heart belongs to Garth, I do not stand a chance. Anyways, they are my friends. If Tula is happy with Garth, then I am happy for both of them." M'gann heard a small sigh, guessing it was coming from her archer friend._

"_Fine. If you're okay with them together, then I guess there's nothing we can do. I support your decisions, Kaldur. Although… it would be interesting to see you sweep the girl off her feet." she snorted._

"_Well, c'mon. I got my arrows now so let's go back to training." Hearing the thumps on the ground coming her way, she panicked. Within a quick second, M'gann floated to her room, and landed on her bed. 'So Kaldur's in love?' Her alien heart knocked in her chest, feeling pity for her Atlantean team-mate. 'Poor Kaldur'ahm. He must be hurting inside his little Atlantean heart.' M'gann pouted. She laid down on her pink, comfortable bed, picking up a frilled pillow and holding it against her chest. She curled up on her side, tracing her finger on the small patterns on her blanket._

"_It must be awful to watch your best friend do lovey-dovey things with the one you love." she mumbled under her breath. The young alien slowly shut her eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep._

**…**

M'gann slowly opened her eyes, half-way, still in thought. Her face still pink from the thought of Kaldur. 'for a while?… Kaldur'ahm… how long is a while?' She mind wandered towards Tula. Other than being Kaldur's friend and love, 'Who was Tula? What does she look like? Is she prettier than me?' M'gann lightly bit her lip, feeling her heart sink to her knees.

"She's probably gorgeous…'she mumbled, like a kid who didn't get her toy. '…If only Kaldur could like me…" M'gann's eyes widened as the blush only grew stronger. She quickly tapped her self on the cheek, trying to bring her senses back. 'Hello, Megan! How many times do I have to tell you? Kaldur. Megan. Friends. Only. Friends. Got it? Even if you do like him… just a little bit… or a lot, you must be strong! Push all the feelings away. Remember the promise!' M'gann nodded, letting out a long breath. She noticed a single strand of hair, stuck onto her lips, probably due to the peach flavored lip gloss Artemis bought her while grocery shopping. She pulled it off and frowned.

M'gann opened up her purse, rummaged through it and took out a yellow hair tie. She neatly pulled back her red hair into a perfect ponytail, leaving out her bangs, and began to tightly secure it. Just in case, she divided her ponytail in half. One half in her left hand and the other half on her right hand and pulled them apart. Perfect. Afterwards, she pushed up the sweater sleeves and grinned.

"You can do it!" she huffed, feeling her determination rise. She stood up, ignoring the slight cramp on her calves and placed both hands on her hip. Hearing the sound of a familiar foot steps, she turned around, facing her Atlantean friend. Feeling the aster, she smiled and waved. Kaldur paused for a moment. Something washed over her when he flashed a handsome smirk towards her direction and waved back. She didn't know what is was. Peace? Happiness?… Hope? M'gann slowly began to soak in Kaldur's perfectly symmetrical face, his thin, angular jaw line, his coffee tanned skin and his beautiful olive colored eyes…. and just like that her wall began to crumble down. 'Maybe not…' she whimpered, crying on the inside. 'Good luck, Megan.'

* * *

**Well, anyways :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it so far~**

**This is a extra for the two and something weeks i made you guys wait! Hee..hee... Anyways! What is this promise Megan is talking about? That's for me to know, and you to find out later.**

**R&R**


	4. Unexpected

The rest of the shopping adventure was silent. It was a comfortable silence though, there was no pressure for conversation. Kaldur was doing his usual job of rolling the cart, while M'gann stood to his right, slowly putting random (colorful and shiny) merchandises into it, with a dazed expression plastered onto her face. She looked absolutely exhausted. It wasn't until a small weight was pressed against his side, when he noticed exactly how close the young martian was standing next to him. A little too close. He could see the roots of her hair, her long, mascara-covered eyelashes slowly brush against her cheek, and how her eyes were half way open. 'She must be tired.' Kaldur concluded, raising an eyebrow. He began to wonder what had gotten her to become so exhausted until the female hero began to lean away from him. Yup, she was definitely tired. Out of reflex and much grace, he turned away from the cart, and hooked his arm around her waist, gently pulling her towards him. M'gann drifted onto the young Atlantean, her forehead pressed against his hard, cozy chest, leaving barely any room between them. Instantly, M'gann tore her eyes opened, not even daring to glance up at the older hero. Kaldur held onto her, looking down onto the girl with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, sending soft shudders throughout her whole body as his hot breath tingled her left ear and cheek. M'gann closed her eyes, listening to the Atlantean's calm heartbeats. It was quite soothing, but the way her heart raced made it extremely difficult to calm down. She quickly nodded, hesitantly pulling herself away from the handsome hero.

"Thank you…" she mumbled, her breath soft and shallow. M'gann blushed, her face a dark crimson color. Maybe she was delusional, but she could've sworn that Kaldur held her a second or two longer than he needed. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, we should get going." Kaldur stated, clearing his throat. "We have been here for an hour longer than needed. I must have lost track of time, since I was having much fun." he said, chuckling to himself. M'gann felt her heart flutter as she looked up at the tanned Atlantean. He really does have a beautiful and amazing smile.

"Yea, me too." she replied. Kaldur looked down at the girl, and smiled even wider, appearing to be content with the comment. He rested his eyes on her for another second before swiftly grabbing onto her wrist, and wrapping her hand around his left arm. M'gann eyes widening, by the sudden contact and blushed even harder.

"Kaldur'ahm?" she asked, hesitantly loosening her grip on his muscular arm.

"If you get tired, you can lean on me." he said, turning towards the lonely cart in front of them. M'gann continued to stare at the young man beside her. 'Kaldur'ahm…' M'gann clenched her free hand into a firm fist. 'Come on Megan, you can do this…' She mentally sighed to herself, tightening her grip on his arm, then loosened once she noticed how toned, and nice his arms felt through the long sleeves he wore. 'Not good.' she mumbled in her head, resisting the urge to squeeze his toned muscles.

**X**

There was a short pause when both heroes stared at the wet cement as hard rain pellets crashed onto the ground. Well, this was not what they planned. M'gann silently groaned to herself, as the grip on her purse straps tightened. Kaldur looked out into the gray sky, holding onto the bags of food by his side, a look of disappointment ran through his face. M'gann took a quick glimpse of her leader, and felt her heart squeeze. 'Kaldur must have really looked forward to this.' M'gann took a small step forward, catching the Atlantean's attention.

"Kaldur'ahm… Are you- ow!" M'gann winced, holding onto her right calf muscle as she looked down onto her foot. Her high heel- not hers, but Artemis'- broke.

"Megan!" Kaldur swiftly got on his knee, placed the bags down, and examined the martian's foot. He gently took off her torn up high-heel and placed it aside, taking a better look at the newly damaged areas. The Atlantean frowned and turned his back towards the younger hero.

"Get on." he commanded. His voice solid and suave. It reminded M'gann of the old days, when Kaldur would order each hero their role in the mission. Her heart fluttered. Hesitantly, she leaned against the boy's back, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. Within a quick second, Kaldur stood up, hooking his arms around M'gann's calves, plastic bags around his wrist and the broken high heel hanging off his pinky by it's strap. He looked at the wet street and checked both directions in case of any cars. Clear.

"Hold on tight." he said, tightening his grip on M'gann calves. Once he felt her grip was firm he ran.

**X**

M'gann never had a piggy-back before. She had seen it in movies, and expected it to happen to her someday, but for some reason she always thought it would be Superboy holding her like this, not Kaldur. But of course, she thought that Superboy and she would be together and that hadn't happened. She mentally sighed to herself. She felt her self slowly slipping off his hard back. Noting it, Kaldur lightly jumped up, readjusting his grip on her, causing her heart to race. The young alien loosened her grip on his shoulders, feeling something tingling in her chest, and slowly began to lean forward, nearly placing her head on his broad shoulders. Her cheeks adorably pink as she placed her head on his shoulders, making herself comfortable. Why is this always happening to her? Every time she builds a wall, Kaldur always seems to break through it. It was painfully confusing how he obtained such a powerful affect on her in just one day... But it made her somewhat happy. Without moving her head, she looked up at the gray sky, becoming aware of the little droplets hitting her face. The setting was absolute breathtaking. The streets were reflecting colors of whatever light had hit them. Cars were slowly moving, as groups of people walked across the street, holding umbrellas above their heads. The air was cool, and comfortable. No signs of humidity. Once again, she felt as though, Kaldur and she were in their own little world. A world with no crime, no villains, nothing. Only them two and it was perfect.

**X**

Kaldur gently placed her down on top of the brown wooden table, placing the wet plastic bags onto the bench next to it. Once again he got down on his knee and began to observe the wound. M'gann watched the boy with keen interesting, trying to hide the winces that came across when he touched the damaged skin. Kaldur lifted her foot higher, and looked up at her.

"Tell me if it hurts." he said, in a stern yet gentle voice. M'gann slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving the boy's. Kaldur broke the eye contact- much to her disappointment- and began massaging her foot in circular motion, starting at her ankle. He began moving left when she made no reaction. Once he reached the hollow area between her heel and ankle, he felt the alien wince. Immediately, he looked up at M'gann, noting her flushed expression.

"Does it hurt here?" he asked, putting light pressure onto the area, seeing her wince again. M'gann gave him a tight smile, showing little teeth on the left side of her face.

"Yeah." she replied softly. Kaldur observed the area once more, before continuing onto different areas of her foot. After the throughly check-up, he gave the area one last look before gently putting it back next to her other foot.

"It's not that bad. There will be a bruise or two, but that is it." Kaldur said, standing up. He rested his eyes onto M'gann and sighed softly. "Sorry." M'gann furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"About today." he responded, avoided her gaze. "I know it is not what you expected... "

"You're right." she said, tossing him a tight smile. Kaldur returned his gaze towards the beautiful alien. "It's much better than I expected." she said, gripping onto the edge of the table. Kaldur locked eyes with M'gann , feeling a swoosh of something- a mix between suspense and ... intimacy. M'gann blushed, probably feeling it too. Kaldur took a small step forward and leaned down. His face nearly an inch away from her's.

* * *

**As you know, these characters do not belong to me ;)**

**Well, first off, i would like to start by saying, I AM VERY SORRY!**

**I know i haven't been updating in like this whole year, but as you know, there's no more EOCT, final and most of all NO MORE SCHOOL! (for two months _)**

**I can finally stay home and do whatever i like! So yea, i know this chapter is pretty short, but i hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**R&R :D**


	5. Mistakes and Makeups

**_Prev: "You're right." she said, tossing him a__ tight smile. Kaldur returned his gaze towards the beautiful alien. "It's much better than I expected." she said, gripping onto the edge of the table. Kaldur locked eyes with M'gann, feeling a swoosh of something- a mix between suspense and ... intimacy. M'gann blushed, probably feeling it too. Kaldur took a small step forw__ard and leaned down. His face nearly an inch away from her's._**

* * *

Kaldur lightly brushed her hair behind her flushed ears, sending shivers throughout her body, as he leaned in closer. His hot breath tickling the side of her cheek. Time seemed to freeze when his placed a small peck on her forehead and slowly continued to move down her face. Her eyes, her nose, then finally... Just before his lips could brush against hers, M'gann jerked back, pushing him lightly on his chest. Her face flushed, and heated. Kaldur opened his eyes, and looked She looked absolutely confused and vulnerable. _Crap._ Kaldur frowned to himself, as he looked away from her. There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry." M'gann finally mumbled, clenching onto the hems of her wet dress. Kaldur shook his head as he stepped away. There was another uncomfortable silence.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I should have never…" Kaldur silently sighed to himself. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair in desperation, and shifted from one foot to the other.

"We should hurry up and return to Mt. Justice." He said, grabbing onto the plastic bags. "It is getting late and it does not look like the rain will be clearing up any time soon." M'gann nodded, as she lifted herself up, off the table. She grimaced as fire spread throughout her ankle once she landed on the wet, cement ground. Kaldur quickly went to her side, sensing her pain, and wrapped his arm around her, holding her up. He felt a small push on his chest and looked down at the alien, nervously clutching onto his shirt.

"It's okay. I'm alright." she mumbled. Kaldur hesitantly let go of the alien, feeling a cold breeze brush against him. He watched as the young hero ran her hand through her wet, red hair and collected herself together.

**XXX**

M'gann watched as the team huddled around Kaldur, greeting him with much enthusiasm. Wally and Robin said hello to him with a special bro handshake, which Kaldur obviously didn't know how to do, while Superboy gave him a simple smile and nod. Artemis on the other hand gave him a long hug. M'gann would've been lying if she said it didn't bother her just a little. She felt her heart squeeze uncomfortably as she watched them. She knew they were close, but she never expected them to be _that_ close. But, it didn't matter that much because Kaldur didn't like Artemis like _that_, he liked M'gann, right? Or maybe she was just his comfort since he can't have Tula. But no, Kaldur wouldn't do that to her. He would never hurt her like that. M'gann sighed heavily as she ran her hands through her hair. This was all to confusing. She felt like a mess.

"Miss Martian, are you alright?" M'gann looked at the archer, as she moved her hand on Kaldur's shoulder. M'gann stared at Artemis' hand and repressed the grimace threatening to appear on her face. She managed to give her a convincing smile.

"Yes, Why do you ask?" Artemis shrugged.

"You look tired. Did something happen today?" M'gann and Kaldur turned silent as the question was asked. The whole atmosphere seemed to shift within seconds. After the long, awkward silence settled in, M'gann forced out a fake laugh.

"Nothing happened." She said, waving her hand. "I'm just tired, with all the shopping." She smiled, lifting up the few grocery bags. She avoided looking at Kaldur, although she could feel him staring at her. Artemis shrugged and turned around to hug Kaldur again, which he returned with a smile. M'gann watched the two as Wally tried to pull the blond archer off the returned team-mate. She didn't like this at all. M'gann sighed as she dropped the bags off on the kitchen island.

"I'm going to wash myself off." she mumbled through her breath, somewhat wanting them not to hear her. Robin turned to look at her and smiled. She felt a small pang of guilt go throughout her.

"Okay- and oh yea, and sorry about today Miss Martian, I really wanted to go, but you know Bats. Haha." He replied with a nod. Wally stopped trying to remove the archer from the Atlantean and frowned.

"What? Go where? With Who?" he asked frantically, tossing his hands in the air.

"None of your business... _Kid_." Robin smirked, facing away from the speedster. Wally scowled.

"Robin. My room. Now." he ordered, crossing his arms. Robin gave him the usual 'really..._really?_' look. As the two friends made their exit. (Wally dragging Robin by his wrist) M'gann looked at Kaldur one last time, feeling her chest squeeze. Kaldur slowly glanced up at the alien, and she quickly looked away and floated to her room.

**XXX**

M'gann was laying on her bed, looking up at the pink ceiling. She closed her eyes as images of the young Alantean hero flooded her mind. Out of all people, why did she have to start liking someone from her team? Not to mention someone who was going to be leaving after a week. M'gann groaned as she turned to lay flat on her stomach. Why is this happening to her? Does this happen to every girl? Does this happen to _Artemis?_ If it did, she sure knew how to hide it. M'gann curled up on her side and began picking at the laces of her blanket. Does Artemis even_ like_ anyone? M'gann sighed. She is so envious of the beautiful blond archer. She doesn't let anything like boys bother her. She's so in control with her surroundings. She is so... so perfect. Why couldn't M'gann be like that? Why couldn't she be more strong like her? Why couldn't she be more- more human? It seems like humans have good control of everything, look at Robin. He's a perfectionist. He doesn't let anything interfere with his work. Also Wally, despite the fact that he flirts with every living human, alien or other species, he always know how to separate those things from his role as Kid Flash. Why couldn't M'gann do that? Why must she involve everything into one thing? She didn't want to make the same mistake she made with Superboy. She let her feelings get in the way of everything and almost had Robin killed. M'gann grimaced at the thought. Everyone was so angry at her, especially Superboy (who is extremely found of Robin because he gave him the name Conner) but most of all, she was furious at herself. How could she be so stupid? She should have trusted all of them, they were her team, also she should have kept her focus on Robin and only Robin, he was a human with no supernatural powers. She was so wrapped up on the thought she had just been rejected by Con- Superboy, that she completely forgot that she was Robin's guard... and she let him down, she let everyone down. Luckily, Robin forgave her, but she still had a hint of guilt that would come back whenever she would see Robin pass by. After that incident, she promised herself as long as she is in a team, she would not allow herself to like anyone. But, it's not as if she can control her own heart. If she could life would be _too_ easy. To choose who to fall in love with, and when. M'gann laid her hand flat on the blanket and started waving it around, feeling the tingle on her palm and finger tips. Would her feelings for Kaldur result to the same thing? He _is_ leaving soon, right? And all this unsteadiness was too awkward and thick you could literally choke on it. She knew for a fact that with all of these feelings in the air, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but Kaldur. Then it hit her. She quickly sat up and tapped her hand against her green forehead. "Hello Megan!" she yelled with glee. If she tells Kaldur'ahm her feelings, maybe they could be together, and all this awkwardness would disappear. Also, if Kaldur'ahm doesn't accept her feelings, she has all week to get over it. Either way, it would be a win-win right? Well, sort of. What's there to loose? M'gann felt a small smile crept onto her face as she gripped the blanket with both hands.

**XXX**

Kaldur walked inside his old room, and looked around for the second time. Everything was exactly the same, except the coat of dust that covered nearly everything. He ran his finger against the wooden table near his bed, and flicked off the ball of dust on the tip. It wouldn't hurt to dust off his stuff once in a while. It seems like they didn't even enter his room at all during those six months. Seeing how the door rusted as he opened it, they probably didn't. Kaldur sighed as he took off his damp turtle neck and threw it onto his dusty bed. He ran his hands over his face and settled on the edge of his bed, his eyes closed.

"Kaldur?"

"Come in." he mumbled under his heavy sigh. He heard the door squeak open and close. He didn't even need to look up to see who it was. It was an unique voice that only characterized Artemis. The archer grabbed onto the dusty chair and quickly let go once she saw the dust gather onto his palm. Kaldur heard a small 'yuck' coming from the girl as she wiped the fuzz onto her jeans. She settled down on the carpet floor and leaned against the plain, dull wall.

"So... you don't look so happy." she said smiling, resting her arm on her right knee as her head leaned back onto the wall. Kaldur looked up at the archer and rested both his elbows on his knees, and intertwined his fingers together.

"No, I am jumping with joy..." he replied, with a small dry laugh. Artemis faked a gasp, placing her hand on her lips.

"Oh my! Kaldur is being sarcastic? What is this world coming to?" she laughed, shooting a smirk towards the Atlantean. Kaldur shrugged it off and laid down on his back. Letting out a heavy sigh, his eyes still closed.

"But, really Kaldur. What happened?"she asked, her voice becoming serious, yet there was still a little play-fullness in it.

"I do not know." he said, his voice muffled through his hands. "Everything was going fine, but then.." Artemis stared at the Atlantean and raised an eyebrow.

"Then?" Kaldur sighed once again, fisted his hands, and placed one on his forehead.

"I tried to kiss her." Artemis coughed and looked up at the older hero, eyes widened.

"You WHAT?" she asked, laughing. "Oh, this is too good." Artemis stood up from the ground and jumped onto his bed, sitting beside his head. She leaned back, using her arms to keep her up. "Kaldur, I never knew you had it in you." she giggled, giving him a small wink. Kaldur slowly opened one eye and looked at her before groaning.

"It was a mistake." he said, showing obvious signs he was exhausted. Artemis looked down at the Atlantean and gave him a sincere smile.

"Don't say that." she mumbled. Kaldur closed his eye and sighed again. Artemis slowly petted his head and played with the strands of blonde hair from his head. "I'm pretty sure it'll all work out." she continued, removing her hand from his hair and rested it back on the bed. A sly grin stretched across her face as she looked at the wall. "Plus, I'm pretty sure she likes you." Kaldur opened his eyes and looked at the archer sitting on his bed.

"Why do you say that?" he mumbled. Artemis shrugged and pouted.

"I don't know..." Artemis hummed and bit her lower lip. "Let's just say it's a woman's intuition." Kaldur furrowed eyebrows.

"Woman's intuition?" he asked.

"It's a female thing." she giggled before winking at him. Kaldur smiled and closed his eyes again. Unlike many of the previous silences he shared with M'gann after the 'kiss' issue, finally a comfortable one shifted in.

"Just curious." Artemis said, and paused. "When did you start liking Megan?" Kaldur rested his head on his arm and furrowed his eyebrows again.

"I believe I had an attraction towards her when I first met her, but I never persuaded the feelings. She liked Superboy, remember?"Artemis rolled out one of her shoulders and sighed.

"When did you tell her after the Robin incident?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"She must have had a lot in her mind at that time. Also, I decided I didn't need anymore distractions." The Atlantean left it at that and the archer asked no more questions. They both began settling down, becoming lost in their thoughts, but then-

"Kaldur?" said a voice with three knocks following it. The older hero snapped open his eyes and sat up slowly. So much for the peaceful silence.

"Miss Martian." There was an awkward pause.

"Can I come in?" she asked, sounded slightly hesitant. Kaldur looked at Artemis as she returned his gaze. The archer nodded and hid herself in his bathroom.

"Yes." he said, getting off the bed. The young alien entered the room, and closed the door behind her softly. Kaldur rubbed his back of his neck as M'gann held onto her forearm, staring at the floor. After a long silence, they both began to talk then stopped.

"You go first." M'gann said, waving her hands. Kaldur shifted uncomfortably and clenched his fist.

"About the kiss..." he mumbled, feeling his face heat up. "About the kiss... I am sorry. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"No! No... it's not that..."M'gann mumbled, gripping onto her forearm. "It's not that, Kaldur'ahm. It was just so... sudden." Kaldur looked away.

"I apologize." he mumbled, in a low tone. M'gann gritted her teeth and looked down on the ground.

"No, don't...Kaldur'ahm, I-I think..." she mumbled, looking up, catching his gaze. M'gann began furrowing her eyebrows, she could feel the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. 'What? Why am I crying?' she thought, wiping the tears away with the back of her palm. 'This isn't the time to be crying! I barely even said anything!'

"Megan..." Kaldur took a small step forward, surprised. In response, M'gann took a step back, and placed her palms in front of him, signaling him to stand back. Kaldur observed her, she was shaking. M'gann closed her eyes, feeling more tears falling down. 'No, no, no... I shouldn't be crying... but it feels like my heart's about to burst... what? This isn't how I planned it at all...' The younger hero took a hesitant step forward and looked up at the boy, feeling the urge to burst out crying.

"K-Kaldur, I think I like you..." she managed in between sobs. Then she shook her head. "No, I like you, Kaldur. I know I do." M'gann wiped her tears away with the same arm and cleared her throat. 'What to do... I'm probably not going to say it right... but as long as I can tell him how I feel... that's all that matters.' M'gann reached out and grabbed onto his wrist, ignoring the fact he was shirtless. After a few more sobs, M'gann clear her throat again and stared deep into his eyes. "Kaldur...Whenever you're next to me, I feel really, _really_ happy. And... when you smile at me, my heart starts to beat really fast and whenever you hug Artemis or I think about Tula, my heart hurts and I feel like crying. Kaldur you make me feel things that no one else can, you make me feel human. You make me feel like everything is right in the world. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I just wanted to let you know. I want to be the most important thing to you. That's how I want us to be. So-"

"Megan." Kaldur called, taking a step forward, leaving barely any space between. He grazed his fingers over her shoulders, feeling her shiver in response, and looked down into her teary eyes. Her face was absolutely flushed, and her eyes were starting to swell. "Megan, you make me happy too. Today was fun for me, and it has made me realize how much I like you. I want to make you happy. In fact, I want to be the most important person to you." M'gann eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"Really? O-okay." she mumbled, nodding. "I would like that, Kaldur." she said, her eyes never leaving the boy's. As if time froze, Kaldur slowly leaned in forward and nearly pressed his lips against hers until he heard a loud squeak coming from the bathroom. M'gann quickly turned her head and gasped.

"Artemis?" she asked, pulling away from the Atlantean's grasp. The young archer nervously laughed as she glanced at Kaldur's disapproving face. "What are you doing in Kaldur's bathroom?" Artemis rubbed the back of her and smiled.

"I was... I was going to... umm... surprise! Kaldur... and jump out of the bathroom to scare him?" Kaldur furrowed his eyebrows, giving her a look which humans would call it the 'what-the-hell?' look. Artemis widened her eyes at Kaldur giving him that 'What-do-you-_want_-me-to-say?' look and shrugged. Kaldur sighed and ran his hand through his hair and shifted feet. Artemis groaned.

"What I mean is...umm... that's how humans greet their close friends when they're gone for a long time. ha.. ha." Artemis continued but then stopped knowing it would get her nowhere. M'gann furrowed her eyesbrows and then her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! I see, It is like what we do in Mars when we are scaring the Kvch-Oh! In Earth you would call them cockroaches, out of the grub!" she said, shining in glee. Artemis grimaced.

"You what-?"

"Oh this is exciting! Thank you Artemis, you taught me something new!" M'gann sang as she held her hands together. Artemis sighed and held a hand up.

"No problem Megan, I'm out of here." Artemis stated. "See you later Kaldur, we'll talk later." she said, a sneaky smirk creeping onto her face. Kaldur felt shivers go throughout his body. He can already see Artemis attacking him with questions. Kaldur gave her a small nod as she left. The room was silent and M'gann turned to face the handsome Atlantean. She giggled and felt the heat rise to her face.

"It's getting late." she stated nervously as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I should... get going." she mumbled, pointing at the door. Kaldur glanced at the door and back at the young martian. Kaldur gave her a tight smile, somewhat wishing she could stay, but that would be selfish of him. She must be exhausted; it _was_ a long day. M'gann gingerly made her way to the door then stopped.

"Oh... I forgot something." she mumbled as she turned around to face him again. Within a quick second, M'gann turned around, ran towards the Atlantean, hook her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a light, chaste kiss. Once she pulled back, her face was a light orange shade.

"Okay. Bye." she whispered, loud enough so he could hear. Before he could say anything else, she quickly made her way out the door and to her room. It took a few minutes for Kaldur to process everything that had just happened. A big grin broke out across his face and he happily sighed, fisted the air. He quickly retreated once he realized how out of character that was, Wally was rubbing off on him.

* * *

**:D awwww, i think i just choked on some cheese! I really hoped you liked this chapter, I will update more regularly :) I've been busy with piano lessons and taekwondo. SORRY! R&R please, and i hope you guys are having an amazing summer :DD**


	6. A Simple Ending

Kaldur'ahn plopped down onto the soft, living room sofa and sighed heavily. He rested his arm onto his sweaty forehead and began to take slow, soothing breaths. Kaldur was exhausted.

He had just returned from scolding Wally, Robin and Artemis for being disruptive and childish. Apparently, Robin replaced Wally's beloved ketchup with some extremely spicy, hot sauce as a prank. So when the young speedster drowned his freshly grilled hotdogs in the 'ketchup', and took a bite, he blamed Artemis for trying to kill him. Artemis was furious and turned such a minor frued to something greater. Kaldur happened to hear the commotion, and separated the two before the argument became physical. When he asked what had happened, Robin came in and explained the whole mishap. Robin confessed his wrong doings, and Wally simply shrugged it off, saying that since it was Robin who did it, it was okay, leading Artemis to become frustrated once more. Kaldur eventually calmed down the stubborn archer and began to scold each and every one of them for their immaturity.

Kaldur sluggishly lifted his right hand and began to knead the knots out of his tense left shoulder and leaned his head down to it's opposite side. Just when he began to get comfortable and relaxed, he jolted due to the unwelcome cool and wet sensation placed on the back of his warm neck. Kaldur immediately turned his head, only to be face to face with a cold bottle of water held by a delicate green hand. His eyes slowly began to travel their way up, and landed on the beautiful smiling alien.

"Sorry about that." she chortled, widening her charming smile. "You looked kinda tired. So I brought you a refreshment." she said, nudging the cold bottle towards him.

Kaldur smiled her a small thank you and took the plastic water holder from her hands. He unscrewed the top and took three large gulps before screwing it back on. Kaldur turned his back towards the alien and began to roll out his broad shoulders. M'gann slightly gasped and clapped her hands.

"Oh let me!" she exclaimed as she placed both hands on his shoulders. Kaldur turned his head the best he could to face her and smiled.

"You do not have to do that." he said in his regular suave tone. The alien squeezed his shoulders and rolled her thumbs against the hard knots, and extracted a soft 'hmm' from the Atlantean.

"I know." she said tenderly, continuing her work with the gnarled muscles. "But I'm doing this because I want to." Kaldur chuckled softly, causing the butterflies inside her stomach to go wild. The handsome Atlantean sighed in content and began to drift off. Every roll M'gann's thumb made caused him to mumble and sigh with a satisfied smile on his face. The young alien knew just the right spots to knead, and stroke. M'gann silently praised herself, knowing she was giving Kaldur complete bliss. Although she wanted herself to appear stoic and calm, she utterly failed to wipe the large grin off her face. M'gann leaned in closer to Kaldur's back and massaged her way up to the back of his neck. Her eyes widened once she noticed how tense he was. M'gann slightly moved to his side, to see his face.

"Kaldur'ahn?" she murmured softly, her hands never stilling. "What happened- why are you so tense?" Kaldur rolled his head, and nudged it on the side.

"Wally, Robin..." he mumbled tiredly. M'gann smiled and nodded, 'Oh,of course.' she thought to herself. "and Artemis." The alien's smile quickly melted away and settled into a slight grimace.

"That can't be good." she murmured. Kaldur chuckled and shook his head.

"You have no idea." Kaldur opened his water bottle and took a swing, finishing off the last of water bottle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his legs. M'gann floated her way around the couch, and settled onto the empty cushion next to him.

"So, what happened exactly?"she asked as she rested her hand onto his broad shoulders. Kaldur smiled as he ran his hands over his face and crowned them on the bridge of his nose. He leaned his head to the side so he could see the beautiful girl beside him.

"Robin had tricked Wally and Wally thought it was Artemis who had did it." M'gann shook her head and giggled lightly.

"That's... possible." she finished lamely. The green martian grimaced at her weak response and felt the sudden urge to continue her statement. She gripped onto Kaldur's arm, and blushed slightly at the toned muscles beneath her fingertips. Even with a thick gray sweater on, it still wasn't able to hide his nicely toned body. M'gann quickly shook her head, yanked her hand away and drawled the thought out of her head. 'No! Not now. Right now Kaldur needs comforting. Hurry Megan, think of something to say!' M'gann hesitantly returned her grip onto his arm and pulled down slightly.

"But, they're doing a lot better than before! I've been helping them get better!" she exclaimed abruptly, taken aback by her own loud volume. Kaldur jolted at the sudden exclamation, his eyes widened as he stared at the girl beside him. M'gann's eyes widened in turn and blushed furiously. 'Great going Megan! Can you seem anymore desperate?' she questioned, as she mentally slapped herself.

"O-okay...?" he replied, still slightly fazed. The young alien sighed heavily and furrowed her fiery red eyebrows. Kaldur chuckled softly and placed his large , calloused hand onto the crown of her head and began to stroke her long mane slowly. "That is good to know. I can tell that you have been working hard. They have not argued the whole five days I was here until today." he murmured, softly. Kaldur leaned to the side and placed a soft, chaste kiss onto her orange tinted cheek and whispered thank you. M'gann blushed as she felt his smooth, moist lips move across her cheek. Once the Atlantean moved back, M'gann immediately placed her fingers onto her hot face, tracing where his lips left. She glanced up at the hero beside her and watched as his lips curled into another charming smile.

After the small innocent affection was exchanged, an uncomfortable silence slithered it's way in, settling itself between the two heroes. M'gann gingerly fumbled with the hem of her reddish pink skirt and bit her lower lip. She secretively glanced at the hero, noticing the dashing smile he wore not even two minutes ago had melted into a solid line. Usually their encounters would be fluffy and wonderfully, but that was only because they both knew Kaldur's stay was far from coming. Now that the week was almost over, and that meant Kaldur had to leave to Atlantis and stay there for another six months. M'gann grimaced at the thought of the handsome Atlantean leaving once again, and felt the familiar wave of uneasiness crash itself onto her. What will happen to them within those unfortunate six months? Will they slowly drift apart from one another? What if Kaldur finds some else to give his affection and love to? M'gann slightly shook her head in desperation, and tried to calm the spinning questions that ran throughout her mind. 'No! It's okay Megan! Kaldur'ahm isn't like that! There's no way he would cheat on you! He's Kaldur!' M'gann furrowed her eyebrows and gripped onto the hems of her skirt as a new thought drifted it's way in. 'Of course, people do change. And six months is a long enough to-' Before M'gann could finish her pondering statement, Kaldur's suave, baritone voice caught her attention.

"Miss Martian, We need to talk." M'gann eyes widened once she heard her hero name flow out from his lips. 'Oh no.' she thought with horror, tearing her eyes away from the older hero and looked down at her hands. Kaldur rarely addressed her as 'Miss Martian'. He would only call her that when communicating in missions or training. Although lately, he would name her that once he came across one certain topic. The topic she dreaded, his departure. 'No, no, no. I don't want to talk about this now.' she thought, shaking her head once again.

She knew that she was being childish about the whole situation and that they had to discuss it sometime, but she didn't want to. Not at that moment. The week they had just spent together was everything she ever asked for, it was breathtaking. They baked together, shopped together, went on dates together. She even convinced him to Waltz with her in the living room, after watching a romantic/comedy movie Artemis rented out. To think that Kaldur, someone whom she cares for deeply, and likes in a way past the line of friendship was leaving her for six whole months was absolutely heart-crushing.

M'gann quickly jolted out of her seat and forced an uncomfortable smile onto her distressed face.

"I-I just forgot... I need to go ch-check on the cookies!" she replied, truthfully. Before her first exciting and now awkward encounter with Kaldur in the living room, she had just placed the rectangular tray of cookie dough into the preheated oven. She didn't even notice he had enter the room until she heard a loud creak and a heavy sigh. M'gann quickly made her way to the kitchen so she could tend to the cookies needs, until a firm grip kept her from moving any further. She took a deep breath and slowly turned her head, locking eyes with the Atlantean's intense olive eyes.

"There is something very important we must discuss." The determination in his eyes told M'gann she had no chance to escape from the topic this time, "Right now."

The young alien furrowed her eyebrows and allowed the older hero to guide her back to her seat. Once they both settled onto the retro styled love-seat, M'gann instantly began to rub her sweaty palms against her bare knees. 'Well this is could be worse...' she thought through the silence.

"S-so w-what do you want t-to talk... about?" she murmured softly. M'gann already knew the answer to her own question, but thought it would only be best if she asked anyways. Kaldur leaned forward, resting his elbows onto his thighs and intertwined his long tanned fingers together.

"It is about my departure for Atlantis." he stated firmly, observing M'gann's reaction- half expecting the martian to jump out of her seat as if it were on fire and run like the wind. To his surprise she didn't, unlike the ten other times he used the words 'Atlantis' and 'departure' in the same sentence. She seemed nervous yet composed all at the same time, it was unlike her.

"G-go on." she said, cutting the man's shock. She anxiously clenched her fists and began to nervously play with her pink coated fingernails as she waited for his reply.

"I have been doing a good amount of thinking about the situation in hand-about leaving Mount Justice and about... us, and I have finally came up with a solution... I want you to come to Atlantis with me." M'gann eyes widened as she stared at Kaldur. What? Atlantis? M'gann felt her heart stop only to be beating twice as hard. It wasn't that she was angry about his wish, it was more like she was caught off guard. She expected him to cut off their relationship since they both knew that long-distant wouldn't work out between them. They were, indeed-superheroes. She expected him to leave to Atlantis and hopefully come back, still bearing those same sweet affections for her. She certainly didn't expect this. She would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered and overly thrilled that he wanted to take her away to Atlantis and live there together for six good months, but there was something that was bringing her down. What about her team? How could she leave them for six months? It was already difficult enough to keep Artemis from biting Wally's head off and getting Robin to stop teaching Superboy weird, non-human traditions. What would happen to them if she were to leave with Kaldur? Would the whole group fall apart? The questions swirled throughout her head, shredding every last thought that didn't involve the situation she was currently facing. What was she ever going to do?

Kaldur placed his hands over M'gann's, bringing her out of her deep thoughts. M'gann blinked twice and glanced up at the young Atlantean before giving him a weak, lop-sided grin.

"Do not worry." He said simply, as if reading all her troubles. "I am not taking you away throughout the whole six months. I am talking about a week or two every months." Kaldur gave her warm hands a light squeeze and held them on their fingertips. M'gann's face perked up as she heard this.

"Oh." she responded, once again astonished. Suddenly a wave of realization hit her as a orange shade crept onto her smooth, freckled cheeks. She felt slightly foolish thinking that Kaldur was going to keep her in Atlantis for half a human year. Of course he was talking about a few weeks or so. Kaldur knew that the team needed her more than ever now that their leader is dealing with an important mission, which was top secret. M'gann chuckled lightly as she palmed her forehead.

"Hello Megan! Here I was thinking you were talking about half a human year in Atlantis with you. Duh, you were only talking about a few weeks. Gosh, How much slower can I get?" She responded with a huge grin plastered across her face. Kaldur felt his body relax once he saw the big smile on her face. He really did miss it.

"Though the whole six months doesn't seem that bad either." he chuckled, casting a wink at her direction. M'gann tensed a little as she felt more heat gather towards her face. 'Great, I must look like an big round orange right now.' she thought, placing her palm onto cheek. Kaldur was right though, six months together in Atlantis did seem like a good idea- wonderful even, if it weren't for responsibilities back in Happy Harbor. Not that she didn't like being in Mount Justice, it was just; sometimes being a normal human would be great once in a while. Not a person who needs to hide away, change forms and kick evil villains butts while she's on a date with her amazing boyfriend. Although, it was fun fighting adversaries with Kaldur and the team again, it brought back many good memories; she preferred it better if they weren't in the middle of watching a movie at the cinema, or eating ice cream at a local cafe together.

"So... about those visits.." she said, giving a light squeeze on the older hero's safe hands.

"There is so much I wish to show you in Atlantis. It is truly amazing and beautiful. You will love it." he said, looking into the alien's crimson red eyes. M'gann could have sworn she saw a little twinkle in them. He reminded her of a little kid's first time at an amusement park. She chuckled as she imagined a young Kaldur chomping on a pink cotton candy. "Now that the first part of my mission is complete, I will have much more free time than I had before. I will visit Mount Justice as many times as I can, so do not worry. You will not the only one moving round." he suave voice seemed even more smooth and charming then usual. M'gann shivered slightly as she began taking notice that Kaldur's hands exerted quite a lot of heat.

"That sounds great!" She exclaimed, squeezing his large hands one last time.

"Do you guys smell that? I think something is burning." Robin stated as he gracefully flipped into the room with ease. M'gann glanced over to the young acrobat and inhaled. Smoke. Burning. Cookies. Alarmed, M'gann shot up from her seat and ran to the kitchen oven. With her powers, she opened the heated oven within a safe distances, and placed that dark tray onto the kitchen island.

"Yikes." mused the little bird as he exited the scene with the same amount of grace he entered. M'gann kept her eyes locked on the burnt cookies and sighed. Wally's not going to be happy, she thought as she fanned the smoke away. Just as she began to toss them away, she noticed some missing.

"Well, these..." Wally said, coughing in between. "These could be better... they're kinda hard." M'gann sighed as she glanced up at the speedster and rubbed the back of her neck, distressed.

"Sorry, I kind of burned them. I was a little distracted." she said, sparing a glance at Kaldur, as he shot her a charming smirk. She smiled back and returned her gaze on the pile of cookies.

"That's okay M'gann. I never said I didn't like them. They're just crunchier than usual." Wally mused, grabbing the rest of the cookies before exiting the scene. "I like it." M'gann watched the young speedster leave the kitchen, and smiled.

"Well, at least those cookies didn't have to go to waste." she giggled while walking into Kaldur's open arms. She settled her chin onto his solid chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. She sighed, embracing his warmth.

"I'm going to miss it here." M'gann mused, tracing the pattern of his shirt with her green fingertips. Kaldur chuckled while tucking the martian's head under his chin.

"Me too. But, you will be back soon. I promise." he said, rubbing his hand against the length of her back.

"And so will you." The martian teased, tapping her finger against his chest. "So will you." she repeated, feeling herself slowly drift off. There was a soft chuckle and a soft pressure against her forehead as sleep gradually took over her.

* * *

**FINALLY! IT'S OVER!**

**I never expected it to be this long. Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I suck at short story! ANYWAYS!**

**Thank you reading me fanfiction! Sorry for the late late late update. My computer broke down, and I just got my own laptop, so yea. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! What did you think of it? Reviews would be absolutely fantastic! This is my first, completed fanfiction, by the way ;) If you haven't already, check out my new fanfiction, Down the Narrow Curved Road. It's a Robin and Wally fanfiction. It was requested by a friend :D If you don't like yaoi, then I suggest you don't read it. (Its not mature. So its nothing hardcore.) I will take a pause on Young Justice fanfictions, and probably go onto ATLA and Vocaloid more :) But please, check it out. Thank you :D**


End file.
